Bright blue eyes
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: Rin tiene una pequeña idea para que Haruka se distraiga un poco de la tristeza que lo invade. Él solo espera que los ojos azules de su amigo recuperen el brillo que perdieron en esos últimos meses.


_**Aclaraciones: Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este relato es de mi autoría. **_

**Bright blue eyes**

Rin ya estaba cansado de la situación.

Sí, él entendía cómo se sentía Haru, sabía que no sería fácil que supere el hecho de que ahora Makoto salía con su hermana Gou, pero ya era suficiente. Él también sufría por los sentimientos no correspondidos que tenia, pero no eran excusa suficiente para deprimirse de esa manera. Además, hace ya más de cinco meses que se conocía la noticia, pero él seguía en el mismo estado desde el primer día.

Y ya no podía más, luego de verlo tan desanimado mientras cocinaba un salteado de carne y verduras para el almuerzo (¿desde cuándo comía algo que no fuera caballa?), el pelirrojo decidió que la situación había rebasado el límite permitido. Además, le dolía observarlo más callado que de costumbre y con una expresión tan triste.

Con tranquilidad, se acerco al joven que se encontraba de espaldas a él concentrado en el platillo que cocinaba. Al menos, podría tratar que Nanase se desahogara hablando con él, sabía que todos ignoraban como el moreno se sentía, y sin esa intención, el castaño también había dejado de prestarle atención, enfocándose solo en su relación.

-Oe,Haru- lo llamo sutilmente, notando como única respuesta del otro un leve asentimiento de cabeza, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Ya habia intentado varias veces entablar esa charla con él, pero siempre lograba evitar el tema.

-¿quieres que hablemos? Ya sabes, sobre Makoto y Gou- no había terminado de hablar cuando el fuerte golpe del cuchillo atravesando una zanahoria corto sus palabras. Eso y la mirada de Haruka que suplicaba que evadiera el tema.

Y aquello para Rin, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

No podía pretender quedarse allí como si nada mientras su muy querido amigo se desmoronaba por dentro. El sabía que el castaño siempre fue alguien especial en la vida de Haru (elemental seria el termino más indicado, según él), pero ya era demasiado. El joven moreno necesitaba ayuda para salir de aquella coraza que había creado en ese corto tiempo que lo aislaba a él y a sus sentimientos de los demás, y él lo iba a ayudar.

Solo esperaba que funcionara, no se le ocurría ninguna idea más.

-Haru, vendré a buscarte a las 8, iremos al festival de verano, esta noche- Tal vez no era el plan más inteligente del mundo, ni el más efectivo, pero no toleraría que el joven amante del agua siguiera con su mirada tan apagada mientras nadie más que él se percataba de eso.

Observo como una pequeña mueca de confusión se formaba en el rostro del menor al comprender lo que había dicho, mientras sus labios se movían en busca de palabras para responderle.

-No aceptare un "no" como respuesta, así que espero que estés listo para cuando llegue aquí- y sin más, se dirigió a la salida con tranquilidad, para luego encaminarse al instituto Samekuza.

Y mientras veía la tranquilidad del vecindario donde vivía su amigo, la repentina reflexión sobre sus espontáneas acciones recientes le llegó como un gran y obvio mensaje que ignoro completamente en un principio.

Acababa de invitar a Haruka a una cita.

Detuvo repentinamente su caminata, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

"_**¿Qué acabo de hacer?"**_

Con los nervios y la adrenalina subiendo a cada momento en su cuerpo, la única reacción que tuvo fue salir corriendo hacia el instituto. No podía luchar contra su muy indeseada timidez (y su romanticismo, aunque nunca lo admitiría), por lo que solo siguió corriendo mientras se arrepentía de aquella tonta idea que había tenido.

Para cuando llego a su habitación (y luego de que echara a Nitori de esta), no le quedaban más energías de tanto correr. Todavía no asimilaba el hecho de que tendría una cita con _él._ Aunque para ser sincero, no se arrepentía, después de todo, estaba seguro de que era la única oportunidad que tendría.

A quién quería engañar, aquella pequeña salida que tendría no tenía ningún otro objetivo mas que el de distraer a Haruka. Una sonrisa irónica se poso en sus labios ante aquel pensamiento, solo él terminaba en esa situación tan penosa. Pero dicen que uno siempre está dispuesto a sacrificar su propia felicidad por la del ser amado, o al menos él se basaba en esa pequeña filosofía, si no fuera así, nada de lo que hacía por el de ojos azules tendría sentido, ¿no?

Inconscientemente, aquella tarde, ambos muchachos solo se concentraron en lo que sucedería en la noche, sincronizándose en aquel pequeño detalle que significaba más de lo que era.

A la hora exacta, el joven de cabello rojizo ya se encontraba en la puerta del hogar del otro. Se sentía extrañamente relajado, pensando solamente en cómo lograr que su amigo se alegre, o al menos deje de estar triste. Llamo a la puerta de manera distraída, mientras observaba como el cielo terminaba de teñirse de aquella tonalidad oscura que tanto le gustaba.

Inesperadamente, al poco tiempo llego Haruka, y aunque todavía su rostro demostraba dolor y melancolía, se podía distinguir también las ganas que tenía de librarse de aquellos sentimientos. La sonrisa conciliadora que le brindo Rin, fue suficiente para convencerlo.

El camino al festival, a pesar de ser relativamente corto, para ellos se había sentido muy extenso. Especialmente por la nula conversación que tuvieron y el incomodo silencio que invadía el ambiente. El joven Matsuoka, había recuperado su nerviosismo en cuanto comenzaron la caminata, sin saber qué decir en una situación así, para luego rendirse y esperar que (milagrosamente) su acompañante intente entablar una conversación. Haru, a pesar de qué no solía hablar mucho, extrañaba el constante parloteo de Rin, y al no escucharlo, se sentía inesperadamente irritado.

Gracias a todos aquellos pensamientos, ninguno de los dos disfruto el corto paseo. Aunque la noche era bastante larga todavía.

Llegaron a su destino, y sus ojos curiosos que observaban el festival, casualmente se encontraron. Ese efímero instante fue suficiente para que ambos se reencontraran entre ellos. Sin pretenderlo, el ambiente del festival había logrado ahuyentar aquella atmosfera tan incómoda y extraña que poseían. Rin se relajo nuevamente, y Haru simplemente hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar la tristeza que poseía.

Y así, comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. El chico tiburón arrastraba entusiasmado a su acompañante por todos los lugares que encontraba interesantes allí, mientras que el otro simplemente se dejaba guiar. O al menos al principio, ya que en un momento dado, era Haru el que lo guiaba al otro, curioso por diferentes cosas que veía en los puestos de comidas o en los juegos que había.

De alguna manera, habían logrado olvidarse de las razones que los terminaron llevando allí y pudieron disfrutar lo que esos breves momentos les ofrecían. Se divirtieron como en aquellos tiempos de antaño donde lo único que les importaba era nadar juntos, como amigos, sintiéndose plenos con los detalles simples que les brindaba el día a día.

No hicieron mucho más que lo que habitualmente solía hacerse en ese evento, apenas y habían comprado unos crêpes y habían recorrido el lugar. Pero era suficiente para hacerlos, brevemente, felices.

Rin se dio cuenta de que, mágicamente, su plan había funcionado, y eso se lo confirmaba el brillo de los ojos azulados de Haru y su leve sonrisa. Podía sentir la calidez que lo embargaba cuando lo observaba de esa manera, compartiendo la alegría del momento.

Siguieron caminando un largo rato, hasta que los pasos del moreno cesaron repentinamente. El joven Matsuoka había seguido caminando un par de metros, ignorando por unos momentos la interrupción que había tenido su compañero. Para cuando volvió a encontrarlo con la mirada, los ojos de Haruka habían vuelto a tener el mismo dolor y tristeza que esa mañana. Y pronto entendió el por qué volvieron a ser tan opacos.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a unos pasos de distancia a su hermana y a Makoto juntos, riendo entre ellos por algún comentario que seguramente el castaño había hecho, luciendo como la feliz pareja que eran. La reacción del otro había sido lógica, y la única conclusión que pudo sacar de ello era que él tenía muy mala suerte para levantarle los ánimos a las personas.

Giro en la última dirección en la que había visto al moreno, sin encontrarlo. Un poco desesperado, volvió sus pasos atrás, buscándolo entre la multitud de gente que había en el evento, pero con resultados insatisfactorios.

"_**¿A dónde huyó Haru?"**_

Comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar, preguntando por él, mientras que los nervios y la angustia comenzaban a llenar su cuerpo. Podía hacerse una idea de cómo se sentía su amigo en esos momentos, y sabía que aquella escena había sido lo último que hubiera querido ver.

Estuvo a punto de volver a la casa del joven Nanase, cuando recordó un gran detalle que había olvidado. Esperaba encontrarlo allí.

Con paso apresurado, se dirigió a ese lugar. Quedaba un poco más apartado del festival, pero todavía era cercano al área. Cuando llego, se percato de que, en cierta manera, era predecible que él se encontrara allí.

"_**Después de todo, nadar también era esencial para él"**_

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios al observar a Haruka nadando en el mar. Su imagen siendo bañada por las olas lo tranquilizo, mientras que ahora con calma se acercaba a la orilla, cerca del lugar donde el otro había dejado su ropa. Descuidadamente, el también se deshizo de las suyas, quedando vestido solo con un bóxer negro, para luego ingresar con cautela al mar. Un leve escalofrío lo recorrió cuando sintió el agua fría mojando sus desnudos pies, siempre le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a la temperatura de esta.

Se zambullo y rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el otro. En ese momento noto que lo único que estaba haciendo Haru, era sumergirse y flotar en el agua. No daba brazadas ni recorría distancias, solo hacia eso.

0bservo como una vez más, el joven de cabellos negros se sumergía de espaldas mientras él se acercaba tranquilamente hasta llegar a su lado. Y cuando Haruka finalmente volvió a la superficie, se encontró con un par de ojos carmesí que lo observaban, que buscaban su mirada con un sentimiento que el de orbes azules en ese momento no pudo comprender.

Un par de gotas saladas se añadieron al agua del mar esa noche.

Rin nunca espero que la reacción de su amigo fuera abrazarlo tan inesperadamente, pero no lo rechazo. Sentía la piel helada del más bajo que temblaba (por el contacto o la emoción), y como su corazón latía desbocado. Solo podía ofrecerle aquel abrazo como consuelo, aun cuando le parecía que era muy poco para ofrecer.

-Volvamos a la orilla- dijo casi en un susurro Rin luego de un largo rato, mientras guiaba devuelta sus pasos hacia afuera del mar, llevando consigo a un devastado Haru.

En silencio, ambos se pusieron nuevamente sus vestimentas y se sentaron en la húmeda arena, contemplando como la luz de la luna menguante iluminaba el oleaje.

-Gracias- la voz del moreno apenas se oía, por lo que el otro no lo pudo escuchar. Luego de carraspear un poco, Haruka volvió a repetir la misma palabra pero con más convicción, dejando descolocado al chico de rojos cabellos.

No esperaba que él dijera eso, y mucho menos con esa mirada, tan tímida y cansada. Lo desanimaba verlo así, pero no podía hacer mucho más para cambiarlo. Aun así, en respuesta a eso, le dedico una gran sonrisa, de esas que mostraban sus afilados dientes, tratando de transmitirle algo de cariño aunque sea.

Y lo logro. O al menos, un poco.

Un largo silencio, de esos que no resultaban incómodos, se mantuvo entre ellos, mientras ambos se distraían un poco con el paisaje nocturno. La tranquilidad del mar se contagiaba, y a ellos les venía muy bien en esa situación.

-Haru- el pelirrojo lo llamo suavemente, captando su atención de inmediato.

-¿Qué te pareció nuestra primera cita?- lo dijo irónicamente y con diversión, mientras una suave risa se le escapaba al recordar aquel tonto pensamiento que tuvo al invitarlo hace unas horas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas terminarían de aquella penosa manera, no planeaba que Haruka terminara pasándola mal, pero ya nada había que hacer. Volvió su mirada al mar, todavía inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin notar las reacciones del contrario.

El joven moreno se sonrojo al notar la verdadera situación en la que se encontraba, ya que nunca la había considerado así, ¿aquello había sido una cita con Rin?

El mayor se sorprendió al sentir la mano del de orbes azules sobre la suya, en un ligero agarre que llamo su atención.

-Me gusto- contesto simplemente en respuesta a la interrogante que le formuló con anterioridad. El chico tiburón nunca había esperado que le dijera algo al respecto de aquella pregunta, y mucho menos esperaba esa respuesta. Pero no podía mentir, se había alegrado de escucharla.

Con timidez, respondió el agarre en su mano, dedicándole una sencilla sonrisa al otro.

Al parecer, aquel mal momento que pasaron en el festival no había logrado opacar del todo el brillo en los ojos azules de Haru, o quizás él no había dejado que lo borraran del todo.

Por un momento, la vaga idea de confesarle a Haruka sus sentimientos se atravesó por su cabeza, pero inmediatamente la descartó. Podría hacerlo en otro momento, cuando las aguas se apacigüen del todo, no era necesario que sea tan improvisto.

Además, lo único que deseaba ahora, era observar el rostro tranquilo y feliz que tenia Haru mientras observaba la el oleaje del mar.

**Fin.**

**Bien, eso fue todo, no fue el one-shoot del siglo, pero pensé que podia estar peor XD ¿qué les pareció?**

**Sinceramente, este fic iba a participar en un concurso hecho en facebook hace unos meses, pero yo me pase una hora del plazo de entrega (si, lo escribi a la velocidad de la luz y no pude llegar a tiempo :c eso pasa por dejar todo para ultimo momento) y sí, el tema principal debía ser la primera cita de estos dos tórtolos (quizás ya lo sabían, pero no esta de más aclararlo).**

**No tiene graaan trama, y yo en realidad no pensaba subirlo (al principio lo relei y me pareció pura mierda, pero ayer lo volvi a leer y quise darle una oportunidad) pero bueno, aquí esta, mi primer fic en el fandom de Free! Iwatobi swim club o como se escriba e.e**

**Bueno, no creo volver escribir en el fandom, asi que esto es un hola y un chau a todos~**


End file.
